


Kissing a sexy santa

by Ethavisell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sexy, Sugar Daddy, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethavisell/pseuds/Ethavisell
Summary: Yuuri es un empleado común y corriente que trabaja en una juguetería embalando regalos y aun cuando siente que alguien lo observa desde que dejó su viejo empleo hace dos años, decide seguir con su vida tras la muerte de sus padres; un hecho que le hizo perder la fe en el amor y en la navidad, teniendo que afrontar situaciones y cuidar a su hermana pequeña.Luego de otra mala noticia del trabajo, decide volver a enseñar "pole dance" en un gimnasio cercano, lugar donde conoce al que sería su supuesto y tonto "acosador".





	Kissing a sexy santa

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo. Es un fanfic basado en la serie de MAPPA y Sayo Yamamoto, con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> *Advertencias: No es ninguna adaptación a nada, tiene una temática navideña
> 
> *Aclaraciones: Fluff y algo de comedia.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

Era 23 de diciembre y las calles estaban pobladas por la magia de aquel fino manto blanco que había caído el día anterior sin detenerse, siendo en ese año, la nevada más larga de la historia en el norte de Japón.

— _¡NAVIDAD!¡NAVIDAD, PUTA NAVIDAD_! —cantaba Yuuri luego de haber sido despedido a una semana y media de terminar el año—. Odio mi maldita vida de empleado corriente, pero odio más navidad que en vez de traernos alegría, a veces nos trae más tristeza y corazones vacíos.

Un hombre de cabellos platinados observaba al japonés cantando, parece que había encontrado a una persona que odiaba la navidad, por eso decidió conocerlo esa misma semana.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. —Una sonrisa de corazón madura subió el vidrio del auto y luego se marchó.

Parece que cierto japonés se había pasado un poco de tragos, pero su billetera todavía estaba llena con su liquidación por haber trabajado cinco años en esa juguetería.

En cambio, lo más triste es que debía usar ese poco dinero para pagar los dos meses de renta que debía y adelantar dos meses más en lo que consigue un nuevo trabajo.

—Por lo menos no pasaré navidad en la calle —unas lágrimas afloraron de sus tristes ojos café mientras pensaba en su hermanita—.  _Mari_  no tiene la culpa de que la vida se haya llevado a nuestros padres, por eso debo llevarle algo de comer hoy... es solo es una niña de dos años, ayúdame  _Kami_.

El frío arreció más ante la plegaria de Yuuri  _—dejando que el viento llevara un susurro al cielo, esperando un milagro—_  de modo que se detuvo frente a un puesto de venta para comprar comida.

Luego de un largo día, el japonés agotado llegó a casa y justo en la entrada se encontraba la jefa del inmueble.

—Señora Anzu —la miró sin animo—. Lo siento, ya tengo su pago atrasado más los dos meses correspondientes al próximo año.

—Mas te vale Katsuki, sabes que he aguantado tirarte a la calle por tu hermana —amonestó la mujer de semblante tosco extendiendo la mano, exigiendo su pago.

Yuuri sacó su billetera y le dio el dinero contando cada  _yen_.

—Está completo —aseguró con dolor en su corazón porque solo le quedaba cinco mil  _yenes_  para una semana.

—Perfecto, ha sido un placer hacer un trato contigo y cuidar de Mari —la mujer le entregó los recibos y los comprobantes—. Que pases una feliz navidad Katsuki, y no te vuelvas a atrasar en los pagos.

Yuuri dejo ir ese día y el siguiente buscando trabajo hasta que finalmente lo halló el día 24.

Ser instructor de « _Pole dance_ », deporte que había dejado hace dos años atrás desde la muerte de sus padres porque no pagaba mucho, pero si lo suficiente para vivir hasta que consiga otro trabajo.

—Buenos días a todos —el japonés de veintiocho años llegó al gimnasio y miró a los tres alumnos en especial uno que vino vestido de santa—. Bien... quiero que me muestren lo que saben hacer.

El primero fue Christophe Giacometti, un suizo que vino desde tierras lejanas solo para frotarse duro contra el tubo y hacer las maniobras más peligrosas que un pole dance novato no debería hacer, obteniendo consigo dolorosas caídas en su frenesí pasional, que al menos dejó una parte del tubo con fluidos pegajosos, poco reconocibles.

Una gota de sudor surcó el rostro de Yuuri, quien tenía un gesto indescifrable tras semejante presentación tan lasciva. El japonés no hizo más que desinfectar el tubo por si acaso y secarlo bien para ser usado de nuevo.

El segundo fue Yuri Plisetsky, quien luego de ver eso se pensó dos veces en si usar el tubo o no. El chico de dieciocho años peleaba más con el tubo y no se decidía si el tubo era su amigo o su enemigo. Le gritó tres veces « _¡Davai!_ » antes de hacer su espectáculo y caerse como reverendo idiota, luego de eso dijo que no iría a clases con el cerdo nuevo y salió pitando por la puerta como camión sin vía.

Yuuri con dos dedos en la frente ni se molestó en ir tras él. Solo observó como el hombre de cabellos platinados lo miraba. Parecía seguro de que fuese a hacerlo bien, pero Yuuri tenía miedo que a sus cuarenta años se fuese a quebrar...

La música sensual: « _Tainted Love_ » empezó a correr junto al ruso quitándose la camisa y dejando entrever tremendos pectorales.

(art of [aenaluck](https://www.deviantart.com/aenaluck))

Yuuri quedó asombrado y enamorado al ver esa agilidad con la que hizo un hermoso y perfecto « _Ina Bauer_ » giratorio de entrada extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, poniéndose de cabezas como todo un maldito profesional.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que solo vino a retarlo, así que el japonés aceptó su invitación para destruirlo en los primeros dos minutos.

Con ímpetu Yuuri agarró el otro tubo de forma elegante e hizo gala de un baile rápido, sensual y erótico con sus piernas sosteniendo el tubo donde terminó colgado haciendo girar su cuerpo como una serpiente mientras estaba de cabeza simuló besar el tubo, terminando con un divino  _split_ al aire.

Viktor quedó embobado y siguió peleando contra él hasta que se cansó de bailar luego de una hora intentando destronar al nuevo « _Instructor Eros_ ». Fallando en el intento.

—¿Sorprendido? —Yuuri se bajó del tubo con una sonrisa gloriosa—. Me di cuenta que me seguías desde hace tiempo. Se llama acoso.

—Lo siento, te oí decir que odiabas la navidad y quise hacerte el milagro de darte alegría con mi presencia—se acercó peligrosamente a Yuuri tomando su cintura—. ¿Me das una oportunidad de conquistarte y hacerte creer en la navidad de nuevo? Mi nombre es Viktor, dueño de este gimnasio.

Yuuri le sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en su dulce boquita para apartarlo después.

—Para ti, solo una oportunidad. —Yuuri se mordió los labios y dejó el gimnasio dejando atrás cualquier deseo a merced mental del ruso.

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Muchas gracias por leer y dar una oportunidad a la historia.


End file.
